


Forget about 'happily ever after', it doesn't exist

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, leaning on that fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: In which Duchess mulls over flipping her script - thanks to the advice of Melody





	Forget about 'happily ever after', it doesn't exist

Duchess settled down with a book under the shade of a tree in the courtyard, vainly trying to read it. It had been far too long since she had seen her native tongue that she was struggling a bit to make sense of what she was reading - that and it didn't help that was unfairly being distracted by the familiar tones of a particular princess. She glanced up over her book and spotted Apple trying to convince Raven for [what was the current count? Thousandth? Millionth?] well, whatever the number, time to actually follow their story. She silently praised the future [in Apple's mind at least] evil queen for her ability to stick to her guns and not cave to the dimwitted blonde. (Oh, she knew Apple was intelligent - but, seeing that as she wasn't entirely fond of Apple, she was more than willing to lob insults at her, not that Apple ever truly seemed to notice the bite to her words.)

"What'cha ya reading?" Melody asked as she settled next to the future swan queen. She ran a hand through her multicolored bangs and attempted to read the cover. She frowned a moment when she realized that the cover was written in a language she didn't quite understand before she mentally shook herself. Of course, _Swan Lake_ was a Russian story so naturally, Duchess probably would be reading Russian literature.

"Eh, something a friend from home sent me. So far from what I've been able to read, it's boring me to sleep," Duchess said, slipping a piece of paper at her spot as she closed it and set the book aside to better pay attention to Melody. It would be rude to continue to read while someone was talking to you - and a princess wasn't rude. 

Melody nodded. "Let me guess - they thought the book would appeal to you because it mentions in passing one of your interests?"

"Pretty much," Duchess said, with the slightest of shrugs, and sighed quietly.

"Something wrong?" Melody asked, looking concerned. She might not be a close friend to Duchess - very few were - but it was troubling to see the other girl look so down that she felt like she just had to help in some way.

"There was a line in there that.. Bothers me.." Duchess reluctantly admitted, her dark eyes downcast. "Forget about 'happily ever after', it doesn't exist."

Melody winced in sympathy. That was a horrible thought, even worse since it was entirely true for Duchess, at least _if_ she chose to follow her story the way it was written. "Maybe.." she began slowly, unsure if Duchess would be willing to even consider the thought. "Maybe it doesn't have to be that way. Maybe.. Maybe this swan queen can do more that just look pretty and let the prince rescue her. Maybe this swan queen could rescue herself?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Duchess's features as she mulled over what the future pied piper suggested. "I think.. I think you just may be on to something," she said quietly, a faint trace of hope coloring her voice. Of course, that would take some serious work, but she'd find away. She **had** to if she wanted her own happily ever after.


End file.
